Beelze Turbo Deck
Decklist baseada na invocação de Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons por intermédio de monstros Tuner do tipo Zombie assim como monstros de alto nível de fácil invocação. Compensando a pequena fragilidade do Deck nos primeiros turnos, as cartas fortes e requisitadas não tardam a chegar, e a partir de então, o temido Synchro passará a funcionar como uma trava para o oponente, impedindo seus movimentos enquanto teu campo enche-se de monstros DARK. : Cartas essenciais thumb|left|140pxPlaguespreader Zombie You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field. Você pode colocar uma carta da sua mão no topo do Deck; Invoque por Invocação Especial essa carta do seu Cemitério. Se invocada dessa maneira, bana essa carta quando deixa o campo. Uma das mais importantes da era Synchro, sendo gradualmente liberado desde Setembro de 2013, Plaguespreader volta ao jogo competitivo com grandes impactos. Seu efeito de invocação é bem fácil em um Deck que utiliza o Cemitério com tanta frequência, e seu tipo (Zombie/Zumbi) o tornam o monstro Tuner ideal. Como o intuito é invocar Beelze, o Deck ainda precisa de monstros de alto nível. thumb|left|140pxDestiny HERO - Malicious You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO - Malicious" from your Deck. Você pode banir essa carta do seu Cemitério; Invoque por Invocação Especial 1 "Destiny HERO - Malicious" do seu Deck. Monstro de nível 6, DARK e de fácil invocação. Outro favorecido pela lista de Setembro de 2013, além de completar com exatidão a exigência requerida para a invocação de poderosos monstros Synchro de nível 8, não possui restrição por turno, favorecendo a invocação de múltiplos monstros Synchro, deixando o oponente em uma situação complicada. thumb|left|140pxBeelze of the Diabolic Dragons 1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. When you take damage from an attack involving this card, or from an opponent card effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage you took. 1 Tuner DARK + 1 ou mais monstros não-Tuner Não pode ser destruída por batalha ou por efeito de cartas. Quando você toma dano de um ataque envolvendo essa carta ou de um efeito de carta do oponente: Essa carta ganha ATK igual ao dano que você tomou. O principal motivo de existência desse Deck: Beelze não é somente um excelente Beater, pois retirá-lo do campo é praticamente inviável para um grande número de baralhos. Possuindo pouquíssimas restrições em relação aos monstros requeridos para sua invocação, é trazido ao campo geralmente no segundo ou terceiro turno. Cartas sugeridas para velocidade *Mezuki *Summoner Monk *Dark Grepher *Allure of Darkness *Mystic Tomato *Lavalval Chain Cartas sugeridas para ataque *Dark Armed Dragon *Tragoedia *Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Jogadas Beelze turbo deck initial.png|Situação inicial. Beelze turbo 2.png|Dark Grepher é invocado. beelze turbo 3.png|Grepher manda Destiny HERO - Malicious (mão) e Plaguespreader Zombie (Deck) para o cemitério. beelze turbo 4.png|Destiny HERO - Malicious usa seu efeito, buscando uma cópia sua. beelze turbo 5.png|Plaguespreader Zombie é invocado por seu próprio efeito. beelze turbo 6.png|Zombie (Tuner lv.2) e Malicious (lv.6) fazem uma invocação Synchro, chamando Beelze of Diabolic Dragons. beelze turbo1414.png|Use Dark Grepher (lv.4) e Mezuki (lv.4) para invocar um monstro Xyz qualquer. Beelze turbo deck initial.png|Situação inicial. beelze turbo 8.png|Dark Grepher é invocado por mandar Destiny HERO - Malicious ao cemitério. beelze turbo 9.png|Dark Grepher (lv.4) e Mezuki (lv.4) viram materiais Xyz de Lavalval Chain. beelze turbo 10.png|Destacando Mezuki de Lavalval Chain, mande Plaguespreader Zombie ao Cemitério. beelze turbo 11.png|Destiny HERO - Malicious usa seu efeito, buscando uma cópia sua. beelze turbo 12.png|Mezuki é banido do Cemitério, invocando Plaguespreader Zombie. beelze turbo 14.png|Zombie (Tuner lv.2) e Malicious (lv.6) fazem uma invocação Synchro, chamando Beelze of Diabolic Dragons. beelze turbo 15.png|Novamente, efeito de Destiny HERO - Malicious no Cemitério é acionado, Invocando uma cópia sua do Deck. beelze turbo 16.png|Plaguespreader Zombie entra em campo novamente, dessa vez, por seu próprio efeito. beelze turbo 17.png|Zombie (Tuner lv.2) e Malicious (lv.6) fazem uma invocação Synchro, chamando um segundo Beelze of Diabolic Dragons beelze turbo 18#.png|Dependendo da situação do jogo, ambos Beelze podem ser usados na invocação de um Xyz Rank 8.